camp
by GodlessSavior
Summary: not a normal summer at Surprise Lake Camp. rated m for reasons left to be seen. is it romance or just hot? read and review. M scene coming soon. please review if you want it or have suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Camp

By son of the specter 992

Chapter 1: return

AN: yes, this camp actually exists. Yes I actually went there. No this didn't really happen. No, these aren't really people who went to the camp (to my knowledge. I went to first session so I am unfamiliar with the people there) except Jay and Jeff, these guys are my best friends from camp if you like the story, respond and I'll call you. Rated M for reasons yet to be seen. R and R. I am the main character but not using my real name.

I can't believe that I'm finally on the bus on the on the New Jersey Turnpike. A few more hours and I will be back in SLC. Last year wasn't so great. The boys kept trying to stick their hands up the girls shirts. The girls got fed up with them and I had overheard them saying that this year they will do something about it.

I could hear the girls in the back talking. They mumbled so I could only hear some words in each sentence.

"so…. Eight groups?"

"…four …four individuals"

"oooh. …I be …individual?"

I figured that they were plotting what to do with the boys. It had to be. The girls at camp are always in touch. They plan one thing over the summer and can continue planning it throughout the year.

I listened closer.

"are we really doing this though?"

"yes. Those boys don't know what no means so we'll give them what they wand and they'll leave us alone."

"I get that but isn't it a bit much? I mean we're only 14."

"it has to be done. Besides, haven't you ever wanted to learn about different sexualities?"

I had an idea then of what they were planning and I was looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp

Chapter 2: arrival

By son of the specter 992

When the bus finally arrived at the camp I wasted no time getting to my bunk. I found that this year, only Jeff was in my bunk. There were two other kids who I never met but I figured that I would get to know them. I unpacked and went straight to sleep. I was exhausted.

"Seth, Seth, come on wake up." I could hear Jeff saying as I opened my eyes. "Come on Seth, its Saturday. We've got to get to services. Guess what, Nikki's here."

Oh great. Shabbat, a day on which we go to the outdoor theater in the sun or rain to pray. I wasn't sure I even packed a white shirt. And Nikki, remember when I said that the guys were trying to put their hands up the girl's shirts? Nikki wishes that I would do it to her and tries to get me to all the time. I looked outside. It was raining. I predicted what would happen today.

My group got to the Eddie Canter Theater while it was still raining. As soon as I got there I heard Nikki's unmistakable voice.

"Josh! How are you?"

I looked. Nikki had changed. Her once flat chest had started to sprout nice breasts. As I had expected, she was wearing an extremely thin and small shirt. I took the bait. I looked and saw that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hi, Nikki. You look Different."

"You noticed? You wanna touch them?"

"No thanks. Maybe another time. You look beautiful though."

I walked away to my group. I couldn't believe it. I was falling for Nikki. Although, could you blame me? She was HOT.

The next two weeks passed and Nikki was flirting with me still as usual. I was accepting her now and we were getting really close. As I passed groups of girls, I could hear them talking about their plan.

"When are we going to do this? I'm getting excited. And those boys won't stop trying to grope my breasts."

"This Saturday. That's when the counselors leave the kids unsupervised for their poker night."

I now had a definite time of when their plan would take place.


	3. Chapter 3

Camp

Chapter 3: Saturday

By son of the specter 992

Saturday came and as they do every year, the counselors went across the mountain for their poker day. The kids and teens were left alone without a schedule so we stayed at our bunk site. I spread the word that something was going down today so we all sat in a circle in the largest clearing awaiting the girls.

There was a rustling in the woods and we all tuned around. Jay and Jeff looked at me and gave me a nod that said "you were right. This is going to be good". Out of the woods walked 12 girls wearing short sleeved, button-down shits and jeans carrying mattresses. In the group, I saw Nikki. She was scoping the crowd. She found me and smiled.

The girls entered the circle and split up. Eight of them went into areas in the middle in groups of two while the other 4 went into other places in the circle and the show began.

The pairs started off by slowly unbuttoning each other's shirts. I felt myself being aroused. After the shirts were off, one partner lay down on the mattress while the other started to caress her breasts. They then took off both of their bras and sucked on their partner's breasts. They moved the underwear that was covering the vagina to the side and began to finger them. We could all hear a distinct moan from four different people as they began to cum.

As they did this, the partner started to caress the other person's breasts. Then they fingered their partner. It was obvious that no one was letting their partner reach their climax. That was when it got good. The 8 girls got into one circle and started to lick each other's pussies. They all reached their climaxes at the same time and went together for an eight way orgasm with each girl squirting into the others while they all moaned in pleasure.

Then the solo girls began. They each started by slowly and torturously taking off their clothes until all that remained were their bras and underwear. They started to caress their breasts and finger themselves. They them looked around. I did as well. I could see plenty of guys working themselves in pleasure like the girls were doing to themselves. The girls went around the circle and started to blow the boys. I looked and saw Nikki coming to me.

She approached me and started to unzip my shorts. Before she got the chance to pull them down I grabbed her wrists. She reversed this and took control of my hands. She used them to unclasp her bra and release her fair sized breasts. She then took my hands and cupped them on her chest. She had me caress them for a good five minutes. She then released my hands and took my lips in hers. I quickly pulled back and she left to go back to the circle.

By the time the show had ended, Nikki had made three attempts at me, all of them resulting the same way as the first. All of the girls grabbed their clothes and mattresses and left. Nikki approached me and said, "The other girls didn't but if you want, I could take off my underwear for you."

I declined and left. After she was gone, I went to the bathroom which was conveniently located near the girl's bunks. I got their and heard moaning. I looked in the girl's window and saw the girls repeating their fiasco for each other. I watched for a while and left. I just realized that I was in love with Nikki.

AN: I have one more chapter but I want to know just what you think of my story so please review. I want to know if you think that my story is good enough to add my epilogue to. SotS992.


End file.
